Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technical field of multicarrier communication systems.
Background Art
Example embodiments of the present invention enable operation of multiple physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) groups. Embodiments of the technology disclosed herein may be employed in the technical field of multicarrier communication systems. More particularly, the embodiments of the technology disclosed herein may relate to operation of PUCCH groups.